Impossibilities are Finite
by 7teen.4ever
Summary: A series of-fairly-unconnected Drarry Drabbles. Ratings shall vary. Prompts are welcome
1. Sweaters

**AN:** Thought I might try to my hand at writing some Drarry Drabbles.

**Sweaters**

"Harry, why do you have so many green sweaters?"

Harry looked up from the essay he was grading, to see Draco surrounded by piles of Harry's clothes. "Huh?"

"_I said_, why do you have so many green sweaters? I thought you were a Gryffindor?"

"Oh, for Christmas every year Molly makes me one," Harry said as he returned to his grading.

"Oh…"

Harry looked up again, "Yes, love?"

"It's nothing…" Draco bit his lip and looked away.

Harry smirked at his lover, "I'll ask her to make you one."

"Thanks, love."


	2. La Petite Morte

**La Petite Morte**

Harry clawed at Draco's shoulders as his climax overtook him.

Draco wasn't far behind. He growled as his hips slammed forward erratically, before throwing his head back and moaning deep in his throat as he came into his lover.

They laid together in each other's arms, hearts beating wilding, trying to catch their breaths.

"How was it?"

Draco chuckled breathlessly, "I think I died a little."


	3. Muggle Candy

**Muggle Candy**

"Mmmm, love, what did you say this was, again?"

"Twizzlers."

"Mmm..did Honeydukes just release this?"

"Nope."

"Then when did you them?"

"…."

"Harry?"

"Huh? Oh, a Muggle candy store."

"….."

"Dray?"

"Are you telling me that I'm eating _Muggle_ candy?"

"Yes."

"You're lucky this is delicious."


	4. Eyes

**Eyes**

Even though she was an almost exact female replica of Draco, he knew she was his.

It didn't matter that she clung to the hand of Draco's wife. It didn't matter that she had perfect pale blonde hair. Or she had a Malfoy scowl.

She had something neither Draco or his wife had.

Lilly's eyes.

He watched as the three year old girl and the woman masquerading as her mother met up with Draco.

He watched Draco excuse himself, and come towards him.

"You said she died."

"I lied."


	5. Shave

**Shave**

Draco, still mostly asleep, lent up into the kiss his lover bestowed onto him.

He sleepily tangled his fingers in his husband's raven hair.

He moaned as his bottom lip was sucked into his partner's mouth, bitten and then laved with the raven's tongue.

And when that sinfully delicious mouth pulled away from his, and his and Harry's cheeks rubbed together, he flinched.

He shoved his hand into his husband's face and muttered, "Go shave, love," before rolling over and promptly going back to sleep.

Harry just chuckled and turned to their bathroom to do as he was bid.


	6. Life

**AN:** Sorry this took awhile, I realized all that I had written was angst-ridden and I needed some fluff. Also reviews make me happy.

**Life**

Draco loosened his tie as he apparated on the doorstep of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. He had a particularly infuriating day at the Ministry.

He paused as he heard giggling drift down the hall. And the smell of cookies.

Draco followed his nose and ears towards the kitchen.

He smiled as his saw Harry and his son decorating cookies. He leaned against the frame of the door. They hadn't noticed him yet.

He watched as Harry wiped icing off of Xander's cheek. It was adorable.

"Now, Xan, let's get this finished before Papa gets home."

Draco pushed off of the frame, "Sorry, but I'm already here."

Harry turned to look at him, "Oh Merlin," at the same time Xan yelled "Papa!", ran and hugged Draco's legs, Draco scooped Xan up into his arms.

"Dray you weren't supposed to be home for another," Harry threw a glance at the clock, "Half-hour."

"I had to leave before I did something illegal to that infernal Head of Department."

Harry wrapped his arms around his husband and son, "Tell me all about it over these cookies Xan and I made."

Even though his day had been terrible, and his job frustrated him to no end, all was well in Draco Malfoy's life.


	7. Steam

**Steam**

The steam lessened for a moment, and they saw each other.

The blonde and the rave locked eyes.

The Chosen One heard his companions say something, but he ignored them.

The blonde just nodded at him in acknowledgment before turning back to his family.

The raven blinked back tears as the steam grew heavy again.

He felt a tug on his arm. He looked at his wife and sighed. He wasn't the 19 year-old boy who fell in love and lived in bliss for 3 years, only to be crushed by an arranged marriage.

But 14 years still hadn't lessened his heartache.

If not, it just made it worse.


	8. Muffled

**Muffled**

Draco moaned into the pillow in front of his face. Even in his delirious state, it would do no good for Xan to walk in on _this_.

A snap of Harry's hips had Draco on the verge of screaming as his sweet spot was rammed into perfectly. He heard Harry's grunting, and knew without looking that his lover's teeth were clenched. Draco felt himself start to throb and clench, and knew he was close, but didn't want to risk it to warn Harry. A howl was released into the pillow when Draco met his climax. Harry wasn't that far behind, with a few erratic pounding thrusts, Harry came with a low deep moan.

Even in their post-orgasmic bliss, they both froze fearing that Xan would wake up. When they heard nothing, they settled in for sleep in each other's arms.


	9. Snoring

**Snoring**

Draco absentmindedly ran his fingers through the silky black locks on the head resting his lap while he read.

His lover was snoring lightly. Normally, he would not tolerate such an annoying habit, but there was something adorable about Harry's snores. His lip twitched just slightly at the beginning of each snore. They were quite soft, but were emitted from deep within Harry's throat, so that the reverberations from every snore were felt thought out Draco's body. The snores stopped suddenly, and Harry nuzzled his head into Draco's lap.

"Love?"

"Mmmm," Harry stretched out like a cat and groaned when his back popped, "That was nice nap."

Draco just nodded in amusement before returning to his book. He would have enjoyed listening to those little snores for a tad longer.


	10. Wake

**Wake**

"Draco…"

The former Slytherin, upon hearing his name, even in his unconscious state, ran his hand on his lover's side of the bed. When he came up with nothing, he lapsed back into deep sleep.

"Draco…"

The blonde pulled back one eyelid, he saw nothing so he snuggled back into bed.

"DRACO."

This time the pureblood sat up in bed, "Harry?"

"Over here, Dray."

Draco looked into the fireplace to see Harry's head in the fire, "Wah? I was sleepin'," He groggily murmured.

"I know, love, but I've missed you."

"Hmmm…," Draco looked out the window to see it was quite far into midmorning, "'Spose it's a good time to wake."

Harry just smiled as his lover knelt in front of the fireplace to began their morning talk, even if it wasn't morning where Harry was.


	11. It Never Ends

**AN: **Inspired by song of the same title by Bring Me The Horizon, all lyrics used belong to them

**It Never Ends**

The simple glide of skin on skin. It was meant to be one night. One night only, but it turned into something more. Something worth keeping, even in this war.

Until the truth came out, and it came to ruin.

Blood glinting on white sharp fangs.

The bolt leaving the crossbow.

And the terrible sobbing.

He tells them he's okay. He tells them once, he tells them twice, he tells them a thousand fucking times. That he's okay. That he's fine.

But every second, every minute, every hour, every day. The pain never ends.

He can still see the glint of gleaming silver eyes. A flash of pale blonde hair. A glimpse of a blood soaked chest. Silver eyes turning gray with death.

Yeah…it never ends.


	12. Skinny Dipping

**Skinny Dipping**

"No."

"Dray, come on. It's the middle of the night, nobody will see you except for me," Harry said exasperated, looking at his lover in the moonlight.

"I am not swimming _nude_ in a public place!" Draco sneered as he stood on the shore of the lake, still in his swim trunks.

"It's called skinny dipping, Dray. And besides, if you do it you'll get something out of it," Harry smiled suggestively.

Draco made a repulsed face, "I am _not _getting sand in my ass."

"Dray, come on. Stop being a priss," Harry pulled on Draco's pant leg.

Draco slapped Harry's hand away, "No."

Harry groaned as Draco turned around and headed towards the blanket.


	13. Appearences

**AN: **Review make me write more ;-;

* * *

><p><strong>Appearances<strong>

Draco Malfoy thought there were only two "Harry Potter"s: the Wizarding World's Savoir, and the innocent minded boy-man who wanted nothing more than to love and to be loved.

Draco couldn't have been farther from the truth on the innocent part.

He realized this when he walked into his bedroom in-a very empty-Malfoy Manor, to find _Harry freakin' Potter_ lying spread eagle on his bed, completely naked, and well prepared.

Oh, and very, _very_ hard.

That night, Draco Malfoy found there was more than what met the eye about Harry Potter.

And that Harry Potter happened to be a screamer.


	14. Escape

**Escape**

Finger laced together. One set significantly paler. Even in death.

Two Bodies strewn apart. In the awkward positions of sudden death.

Connected by those fragile little fingers.

Their attempt was futile. No one left. No one escaped.

They weren't the first to try, but no one can truly leave hell. Almost everyone died trying. And those who left, always, _always_, came back.

And as the blonde and raven's bodies were picked up by the Cleaners, and their grip was broken, a moment of sorrow washed over the camp.

In physical death, their bond may be broken. But in life it never was, neither was it in spiritual death.


	15. Nightmare

**Nightmare**

He always thought that if he ever had to comfort someone after they had a nightmare, ti would be his child. Not his lover.

He wasn't really angry when he was woken from his dream to the sound of his lover sobbing in his sleep.

Actually, he was kind of grateful. Proof that his pureblood wasn't as emotionless and stoic as he appeared. And that even _he_ succumbed to fear.

But, all the while, in the back of his mind as he brushed back his lover's blonde bungs and murmured reassurance, he was fretting over his blonde's obvious fear.

Until Dray told him what it was about, he wouldn't press the issue, and he would be their just to comfort him.


	16. Secret

**Secret **

Secret letters passed back and forth.

Meeting that ended in mussed hair, and rumpled robes.

Glares that held less malice, but something more…

And finally, a big whopping hickey on the neck of The Chosen One, and a smirk on the face of the Prince of Slytherin.

Hogwarts held many a secret, but in its corridors, one of the most secret - and scandalous - relationships was happening.


	17. Anger

**Anger**

Draco watched in fury as the Weaselette practically laid herself on top of Potter.

He was seething with rage as Potter gave her that goofy grin.

Who did that ginger think she was? She wasn't Potter's girlfriend. She was just the Weasel's little troll-sister.

But there she was, draping herself all over Potter, and the little attention she was getting in return, she was eating up.

Draco growled low in his throat as he pushed back from the Slytherin table and stormed out of the Great Hall.

His anger was unjustified, because, after Draco stormed out, Potter ignored the Weaselette after that, with a smug smirk planted firmly on his face.


	18. Jealous

**Jealous**

"I was _not_."

"Yes, you were, Dray," Harry muffled a laugh against Draco's chest.

Draco was tempted to shove his lover off, and make him sleep on the couch. He expressed his thought to Harry.

"Dray, come on. It's not that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a deal? You are insinuating that was I was jealous of _Weasley_. And not just any Weasley, but the Weaselette!"

Harry just sighed and shook his head. They both knew that Draco was jealous of Ginny, being that she was Harry's first. IT was just a matter of time before Draco admitted it.


	19. Betrothed

**AN**:Updates shall be a very erratic after this ;-; review please? Maybe I'll write some more...

* * *

><p><strong>Betrothed<strong>

Astoria Greengrass peered around the bookshelf. She held her breath as she saw the blonde pureblood stalk by.

She bit her lip as she watched him sprawl out in the chair next to Potter.

Her cheeks flushed as Draco looked around, not seeing her as per usual, and swooping down to snog Potter.

She slowly snuck away, with a strange feeling of content, and not knowing why, as her estranged betrothed was with his real love.


	20. Forgot

**AN: I'm back guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Forgot<strong>

Three things became apparent to Harry when he woke up:

1) He was definitely not in his own bed, because he didn't own silk sheets.

2) He was completely naked.

3) He was not alone

He jerked as a strong, masculine arm wrapped around his middle and pulled him against a strong, flat chest.

"Love?"

Harry froze. No. No. No no no no no.

He rolled over in disbelief and looked into the blurry - because he wasn't wearing his glasses - silver eyes of Draco effing Malfoy.

"Why the bloody hell are we in the same bed, Malfoy?"

A look of hurt flitted across Malfoy's face, "What do you mean?"

Harry glared at Malfoy, "I wake up - naked - in a bed that is not mine, with _you_. Obviously, I'm going to ask questions.

"You…you…you forgot about us?"


	21. Blessed with a Curse

**AN: Based sort of off of the Bring Me the Horizon song by the same name**

* * *

><p><strong>Blessed with a Curse<strong>

He knew he said his heart beat for her, but in reality it beat for two.

He wanted to take back every word he ever said to her.

He wanted to love her. Knew that he should love her. Yearned to love her.

Every time he met a pretty girl, she fell for him. It was his blessing

But again, and again he kept fucking it up. For a green eyed, messy haired Gryffindor that barely gave him the time of day. It was his curse.


	22. Silly Muggles

**Silly Muggles**

Draco was used to people staring at him. He was the Malfoy heir. He was handsome. He was what some fantasized about.

Draco was used to people staring at Harry. Harry was The bloody Chosen One. The Boy Who Lived. The Savoir.

Draco was used to people staring at him and Harry together. They were the power of the Wizarding world.

Something Draco wasn't used to was people sneering at him and Harry's interlaced hands. People glaring at them.

Draco quickly got over it, with a simple thought, "Silly Muggles."


	23. Lord Malfoy

**Lord Malfoy**

It was one the most normal days in the Dursely household in about 17 years.

There wasn't any of _that_ lot lingering about.

The boy was not longer there.

It was perfect.

A knock on the door interrupted the Dursleys from their normaltude.

Opening of the door revealed a tall, young, blonde man, by the name of Mister - no _Lord _- Malfoy.

Lord Malfoy did not have kind words for Petunia and Veron Dursely.


	24. Free

**Free**

A breathless, joyful laugh rang out. The crunch of running feet through fallen leaves filled the air.

And a voice called out into the darkness, "_I'M FREE_."

The raven's excitement was contagious, and the blonde couldn't help the smile that flitted across his face.

It was strange to see the composed Savior so rowdy.

Draco rather like this "Free" Harry.

If only Harry had figured out that earlier, and maybe he would have been "free" sooner.


	25. Hibachi

**Hibachi**

Draco watched in fascination as the chef flung the spatula around. How did he do it without magic?

He stared dumbstruckenly as the chef manipulated the flames.

Harry, was also was amazed, but was more amazed by the childlike look on Draco's face. He smiled and placed his hand on the blonde's thigh.

Draco had resisted going to a muggle restaurant, but now he was absolutely delighted that he had agreed.


	26. Illegal

**Illegal**

The days between cases were…difficult. Draco would switch from complaining of boredom to reorganizing Harry's jumpers, like the drop of a hat.

Harry could put up with the blonde lounging around the flat, flitting from one thing to the next. What couldn't put up with though, was Draco leaving for hours on end and coming home smelling _illegal_.

It put a fire in Harry's blood, a fire made of rage.

He really wished they'd get a case soon.


End file.
